Pitch Black Darkness
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: A new light, a new hope. What will happen in this new story? This story is very different from most. Slash sooner or later. Mpreg *Probably not the person you guy's think is gonna get pregnant* :) [Attention : THE SQUEAL TO THIS STORY IS CALLED - PITCH BLACK FREEDOM. Thanks for the reviews/followers&faves.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I know I shouldn't be starting a new story again! but I couldn't help myself. This idea came to me after I had a talk with my sister, we we're going on about how the people who made the movie could have had a better ending for Pitch *who I think I've got a crush on* and then I talked to my friend who helped me with this idea, so if you think it's weird or you hate the idea, then blame him! I don't think many of you will like this...it's a bit...different :) Warning Mpreg *probably not who you thinks going to be pregnant* And a royal bitch as the bad guy...technically bad girl? who is my character ;] This story start's before Pitch get's took into his own pit of fear by his nightmare's. *but the story goes how I wanted it to* Sorry 4 any mistakes!

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 1 : Afraid Of Many Thing's

Pitch's Pov

Fear? was I made to be just that? To not have any feelings what so ever, he made me this way The man in the moon, a wicked old git. I had a life once an older brother who cared so deeply for me, a mom and dad and if I recall properly a little sister on the way. I never once thought I would become 'The boogie man' or 'The King of nightmare's' maybe it was because I was fearless as a child but I doubt that, ever child has a fear not just children either, grown men and woman so why was I made into the monster that I am to-day. It was in my nature to be the big scary boogie man , to be feared by all, so I ask you why didn't anyone fear me?

'I believe in you...I'm just not scared of you'

I was the king of nightmare's. I'm not afraid of anything in fact it's my job to know what other people's fear's are, so I can use it against them, But now it all seemed pretty pointless I won the battle but lost the war. Now I was the one to be afraid, afraid of what the guardians would do to me.

I slowly opened my eye's. My head hurt like hell so did my body, I didn't want to move one bit but I knew I had to get up, to run from the over powering guardians. I stood up rubbing my face before looking around seeing the children and gurdians...playing a game, a snow fight I believe. North had a young boy on his shoulders they were giggling to one another, snow balls were being thrown from one end to another. Bunnymund and tooth were helping a little girl, everyone had smile's on their faces...everyone but me.

"why don't you fear me" My voice broke, I fell to the ground landing on my knees. All I ever wanted was to be seen I didn't want to become what I am...It was the man in the moon's fault, He took me away from my home...my family the people who actually cared for me as I cared for them. Tear's filed my eye's, I couldn't remember the last time I cried, it's been so many year's since I felt any emotion at all.

"excuse me" I felt someone tug at my clothes. I turned and saw a little girl the same little girl Bunnymund and tooth had been with, could she see me? I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"I don't like the dark..."

"Are you afraid?" I found my voice, she nodded her head.

"I am too" I whispered

"of the dark...but your a grown up"

"all because I'm a grown up doesn't mean I'm brave" Her face held confusion.

"oh, well my mom said I'm brave...so I'll stay with you and I'll make you Brave K" She smiled jumping into my arm's.

"Why?..." after all I put these kid through, yet she want's to make me brave?

"Because it's ok to be afraid, or so say's my mom, But I'm brave I just don't like the dark is all." She curled herself up to my chest, falling asleep almost straight away.

"I'm sorry little one, but I have to go.." I placed her down on a near by bench puting my black over coat around her so she doesn't freeze to death in the snow. I was left wearing my long-sleeved black t-shirt and my trousers, I looked around one last time seeing all the guardians occupied by the children. North, Bunnymund, Sandman, tooth and then the one that gave me a right arse kicking, Jack Frost, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I kept running until I hit the clearing I knew so well, my home was down the whole underneath the old frame of a bed, quite the front door for The Boogie man huh?I started to run for my home but this time I banged into someone's chest, knocking me to the ground.

"Da, Where do you think your going!" North shouted at me, I scrambled away from all five guardians standing over me.

"Just let me leave!" I shouted back, trying my best to sound brave.

"We're not scared of you Mate" Bunnymund said a smirk on his face, but I noticed something surrounding us.

"Then why are they still here!" My nightmare's were standing in the snow watching the scenes play out.

"Their not for us, like Bunny said we're not afraid of you" North shrug's his shoulders. In the back of my mind I knew they were here for me, I was afraid. I got up rubbing my eye's with the back of my sleeve, I turned away from the guardians, shivering slightly from the cold "Well, What are you waiting for! Come get me!" I shouted at the nightmares, all of them charged at me. I closed my eye's if I was going to go out I would go out with a bang...

0x0 Review Or Pm. Don't worry there is more to come my friend's, I just want to know if this can go anywhere...so can it? *One need's 2 know* The next chapter will make a bit more sence. Promise xxx Sorry 4 any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow. Thank's 4 ur review's and follower's plus fave's :) It mean's a lot =] I don't normally update this soon but I wanted to get this chapter out-of-the way.

Sorry 4 any mistakes!

Pitch Black Darkness chapter 2 : Rise Of Pitch!

Pitch's pov ~ Unless I say other wise ~

"Well, What are you waiting for! Come get me!" I shouted at the nightmares, all of them charged at me. I closed my eye's if I was going to go out I would go out with a bang. I could feel the thick black sand as it surrounded me, it was like a thousand tiny needles jabbing into my skin. I was flung up into the air then tossed back down to the ground, my head hit off of a huge rock, I could barely see anything as I hit the floor again. This time I landed by the feet of the guardians. Then everything went black...

0_0

My eye's snapped open. I looked around. Where was I? Was all that just a nightmare? A thick cold sweat was over my body I was shivering from it, trying my best to control my breathing. "Your awake!" I jumped at the voice, seeing Tooth flying into the room. "Sorry Pitch I didn't mean to scare you" She smiled kindly as she landed on the floor. "I wasn't...you didn't" I couldn't word my sentences properly because her finger's were in my mouth.

"Aww, look at all your tiny teeth!" She squealed.

"Tooth!"

Me and tooth both turned to see North standing in the door way. "Leave the poor man alone" He said shaking his head, walking in with Sandman behind him. Tooth moved her hand's from my mouth an apologetic look on her face. "your probably wondering why your here" North smiled, standing at the end of the bed I was on. "it would be nice to know" I said looking at the three guardians in the room.

"Well, first thing's first, Jack saved you from the nightmare's and man in moon want's you to be a guardian!" North shouted cheerfully. Sandman had his gold sand made into firework's while Tooth smiled brightly. "I'll pass" I got up from the bed after speaking. I only stopped when I saw everyone's face's had a light shad of pink on them. "What?!" Tooth coughed and pointed at me before turning away. I looked down at my...nacked body. "What the hell happened to my clothes!" I shouted jumping back under the blanket's of the bed.

"That's the thing. Jack used his ice to shield you...and It melted fast, soaking you to the bone" Tooth said, looking anywhere but at me "You took off my clothes?" I asked her. "No, that was Jack..." Humiliated that how I felt, I was humiliated by my worst enemy Jack Frost "I'll kill him" I mumbled under my breath before North continued to speak. "Pitch! man in moon is giving you another chance to be a guardian...why not take that opportunity to find your Center like the rest of us have" I wanted to shout out to them tell'in 'em to piss off and let me dress so I could get out of here, but I knew the only chance I did have was to become what I hate the most...A Gurdian

"Fine" as soon as I said that, light's and trumpets started and North read from a book. "How about We just enjoy this with silent's! and let me get dressed" I yelled over the other's, they were reluctant but left me be after a few 'congratulation's your now a guardian' All in all I was disgusted, I was willing to die by the nightmare's or live another 100 year's in my cave, but no, Jack Frost had to be a hero! I got up pulling on some spear clothes I find in a closet. Until I felt a cold chill come in the air I knew who it was without having to turn around and see.

"Frost...what an unwanted surprise"

0_0 ~ I know this may seem like I'm rushing thing's between Jack and Pitch but you guy's want the Mpreg sooner more than later right?

"why do you alway's humiliate me Jack!" I yelled at my somewhat rival, Jack didn't reply instead he kept looking me up and down, then lastly keeping his gaze up at the ceiling. "Answer me!" I let a low growl escape my throat. I wanted to hit him or kick him right where the sun doesn't shine. "Are you even listening to me!?" I still got no answer, sighing I made my way over to the bed lying down on the comfy mattress. I buried my face into the pillow by me so I didn't have to look at Jack's annoying face anymore. Minute's passed and I thought he'd left the room, until I felt someone kick the side of the bed, it continued making me madder and madder.

"Stop acting like a child!" I shouted at the snowy haired man standing by my side.

"I can act anyway that I like!" He finally yelled back. Jack jumped on to the bed turning me around trying to hold down my arm, but I knocked him off sending us both to the ground, we struggled and to my regret, he got the upper hand. Jack was holding me down to the floor, I squirmed underneath him but he only tightened his grip, I only stopped struggling against him when I relised how close our faces were. I'm sure my face went redder then a cherry.

"Want me to kiss you?" He asked.

"What...N...no"

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"Jack you're freaking me out, get off"

"I will kiss you if you want to"

"I said No!"

"Your lip's are twitching so that mean's you're lying" Was he enjoying teasing me? Did he think it was funny! "Do you love me Pitch...is that why you say you hate me" He chuckled. "Your insane!" I yell as I tried to push him from me but his grip intensed, I was sure they would leave bruises. "not yet I'm not" Before I could reply or say anything or even move, he force me to look at him as he crushed our lip's together, my word's of displeasure became so muffled I could barely recognise what I was saying. I finally gave in and kissed back, Jack didn't taste like a sin or of anything nasty, no he tasted like the sweet strawberry's and chocolate I've alway's craved.

Jack let go of my wrists. His hand's now running up and down my body until they landed on my face, pulling me more into the kiss deeping it. I lifted my arm's wrapping them around his neck, soon we parted both needing air we were both panting like crazy. "Now I'm insane" Frost said between his breaths smiling at me. "I hate you" I said as I returned the smile.

"Oh come on, we just kissed like that and you still hate me?" He laughed "I bet I can change your mind"

"let's see if you can" I used my arm's to pull him down into another kiss he pulled away, and started to kiss along my neck letting his tongue run over every inch till he felt me hold my breath which means he just found the jackpot which was near my right ear Jack kissed the same spot and sucked on it making me shiver in pleasure.

"Moan" He demanded

"N..no"

"You know you want to"

"I won't"

"oooh, but you will" Jack kissed me on my lip's again but this time he was nipping at my bottom lip to gain entrench to my mouth. I slowly parted my lip's giving him full access to invade my mouth with his tongue, we battled for domains, which Jack won. I moaned and I moaned hard, I haven't felt so...good in year's. Jack's hand's slowly slipped down to my trouser's undoing them, I did the same to his jean's with minutes to spear. Once our trousers were off he stuck his finger's into my mouth, I knew what he wanted me to suck them which I did, running my tongue all over his cold finger's.

Jack pulled out his finger's kissing me one last time "This is gonna hurt" He warned me but I didn't care as he inserted one finger into me, I hissed in pain but the pleasure that followed was unbelievable. Soon he inserted his other saliva coated finger into me, he pushed in and out for two minutes preparing me for his own hard dick to come. "Jaaaccckkk" I moaned his name needing to be taken now. Jack pulled his finger's out of me then he came into me full force with his cock. My scream's of pain and pleasure were muffled by another kiss. He thrusted down, repeating the same motions, hitting my sweet spot every time, for a few minutes. Both of us screamed each other's name as we came, the mixer of my spunk and Jack's coated our stomach's.

Jack pulled out of me, both of us tried from the sex we just had. Jack got up picking me up with him placing us on the bed before pulling the sheet's over us. "Night Pitch" He mumbled kissing my forehead, Jack soon fall asleep. I curled myself around his cold body "I think I'm in love with you" I whispered, falling in to a nightmareless sleep.

0x0 Review or Pm. Well, that was different? I hoped you guy's liked, sorry if it seemed liked I was rushing it but now it's here so I don't have to worry about it anymore! Sorry if it's not your cup of tea =] and again my bad for any mistakes I make a lot of them *rub's back of neck* XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I've been thinking about who the bad guy will be in this story. And well I came up with this : How about we have the original boogeyman come back (AKA Oogie Boogie from nightmare before christmas) You see oogie boogie is one of the best bad guy's, Pitch would/could/should have been made into a good guy at the end of the film or hell, even a somewhat in-between of good and bad? Anyway I'm gonna have it that Oogie Boogie come's back because the balance of good and bad have gone to pot : If There's good then there will be evil to rise up against it *Cue evil laugh* First though we have to go back to the north pole and see how our to fave guy's are doing :) On with the story!

Sorry 4 any mistakes!

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 3 : Morning.

Jack's Pov ~ Yea I change pov, got a problem with that ~ lol

One of the best night's of my life happened last night. I knew there was something between me and Pitch since the first day we met, but we were trying to kill each other at the time so we never really got the chace to speak upon our feeling to one another. I guess you could say it was love at first sight?...well for me anyway, for Pitch on the other hand I think he hate's me so he mean's he love's me? Wait now I'm confused. Anyway I think the reason we clicked so well was because we were the same in a way, no one could see us, we both knew how it felt to be ignored by the world. Well, no rest for the wicked, Time to have some more fun! I got up from the bed I was on and quietly put my clothes. leaving Pitch fast asleep with the cover's wrapped around him.

Pitch's pov

I woke up about 9:45am the only thing that welcomed me was a cold bed, where was Jack? did he regret last night? Did he think I wasn't any good for him? I sat up in the bed tear's whelmed up in my eye's, I didn't know why I felt this way toward's Jack but I just did, the fear of him regretting last night terrified me. There was a knock on the door which brought me back from my thought. "Da, Pitch you awake!" A russian accent filed my ear's, I had no time to say 'yes' as the door was flung open.

"Ever heard of knocking" I said to North as he stood by the bed I was on.

"I shouted plus knocking on door's are for wimp's"

"What do you want North?" I asked with a sigh

"Now that you're a guardian you need to know about a meeting we have, only time's we don't have the meeting is if were far to busy...anyway I just wanted to tell you the meeting will be taking place two week's from now" He walked over to the door before turning back around to look at me "Did you have fun night last night?" I blushed deeply, could he know what happened last night? "The North Pole Is an old place I live in, Kinda hard not to hear what you and Jack were doing" He chuckled before mumbling "Kid's HA, just remember to wear protection" I smiled, North really was like a father to all (In a somewhat creepy way), I guess you had to be when your father christmas.

~ Two week's later ~ Sorry about the time skip but I couldn't think of anything else.

To-day the meeting was going to take place, you know the one were all the guardian's came together to talk?. At the moment I've stayed with North in the North Pole, I've tried to keep my distant's from Jack, why, because I had a bad feeling that if I was to get to close to him then something bad would happen. It was like North I could feel it in my stomach, weird huh? I found out Jack's routine of the morning, bring snow and playing with the kid's, I was that worried that something bad would happen to him I asked baby tooth to report back to me of everything he did. Jack wasn't really helping the bad feeling because he kept wanting to talk to me, Don't get me wrong I wanted to talk to him...But I just couldn't shake the bad feeling I got when we were close.

Now I was sitting down at a round table with the other guardian's, but do you know just how awkward it is to sit around a table with the people you've tried to get rid of for the past...how many year's? I've lost count. Jack sat the other end from me, Tooth was by my side she was really the only one talking she kept going on about a couple of new clean white teeth she got herself "Oh, and this one! look isn't it beautiful" She shoved it by my face. "lovely" I said pushing her hand away gently. "Like you would know what lovely is" Bunnymund said folding his arm's, they were his first word's this entire meeting.

"Go suck an egg rabbit" I replied calmly looking at my finger nail's, showing my disinterest in this meeting.I might be a guardian now but it doesn't mean I have to like the other's.

"What! Do you want a fight mate 'cause I'm game!"

"Bring it on Rabbit!" I shouted, Bunnymund charged his boomerang in hand, boy this should be good... that's what I thought until I felt a clenching pain in my stomach, I was going to throw up and what didn't help one bit was the fact that Bunny tossed an exploding easter egg. Instead of fighting I ran over to the edge *by where North's globe is* and puked over the side. Once the smoke cleared up I could feel Jack behind me. "Pitch?" His voice was full of concern, I turned to look at him.

"Sorry... I think I ate something bad" I wiped my mouth, I'd hoped that after I puked the sickly bad feeling would be gone, but it only got worst...

0_0 Anyone's Pov

Many miles away from the north pole there was a dark old creepy cave it held a gambling table in the middle. A laughing sack which was shaped like a star fish stood by it, seeing images of all 6 guardian's but only one stood out to him "it's been a long time since I saw you...boogeyman" He spun the gambling table while tossing two dice on it. It spun and spun until it finally stopped "snake eye's" He laughed harder "It's time for me to return...I am The really oogieBoogie, I am the Boogieman!"

"And it's time I said hi to an old friend" OogieBoogie looked up at the moon...

0x0 Review Or Pm. Wow Pitch is ill. Once again I'm not one to update this fast but I really like where it's going =] I'm a lot like you guy's I can't wait to find out what happen's next. Sorry about any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry but there is going to be a time skip, I'll try to fill out what happen between the time but don't hold your breath k. Also I think I found my fatal mistake in this story I think I add too much to fast? Yep =] Oh by the way I just wanted to tell you guy's that I'm going to give Oogie Boogie some power's : His spider can spy on people for him, His snake has a venom that won't kill you it just knock's you out. Finally, he can make portal's which sort of explain's how Oogie Boogie got to the land of RotG...sept for the part that he died at the end of nightmare before christmas...Keep an open eye! That's all for now =]

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 5 : The Telling

Two week's later

"Awww why are you looking so sad" Ooogie Boogie laughed, he just reached the surface and began to talk to his old friend, The man in the moon. As normal he didn't get an answer so instead of waiting Oogie Boogie started to walk away. He waved his arm forming a portal that showed the north pole, it was about time he paid a surprise to his old pal santa (North). Oogie jumped into the portal. His bug like teeth blowing from the cold wind's as he landed in the north pole, this was gonna be fun... for him anyway.

0_0 Pitch's view

What was wrong with me? everyday I've being pukeing my gut's up. Jack would alway's ask what was wrong but I couldn't answer because I didn't know. I've still been trying to keep my distant's from Jack, the feeling that something bad was going to happen was getting worst now more than ever. I know Frost care's for me deeply and I care for him just as much possible even more, that's why I'm doing the best I can to keep us apart, god please don't let him hate me for this I just want to keep him safe...but from what I don't know.

Tooth was dragging me to the infirmary after I puked on Bunnymund...again. I couldn't help it, it comes and it goes normally all over the Rabbit or kangaroo as Jack call's him. "Here we are" Tooth said pulling me into the infirmary. within the blink of an eye Jack was standing by me, his head resting on his staff not saying a word. I sighed, why'd didn't he understand I staying away from him to perfect us. "no, out" Tooth pointed to Jack then at the door, I smirked glad Tooth was here with me and not North, Sandman or my now newish rival Bunnymund.

Jack tried to complain moaning that he wanted to know how I was, my cold dark heart actually went out for him because deep down I wanted him here with me too. Tooth shut the door after pushing Jack out, she also closed the blind's knowing full well Jack would try every way possible to get in here. After turning on the light's in the now dark room she walked over to me. "Ok, Pitch I'm gonna be doing multiple test because no guardian should be puking twenty for seven." I nodded and let her get on with what ever test she needed to do.

"This won't hurt one bit" She smiled before showing me the huge needle behind her back.

"Tooth...are you trained for this sort of thing?" I didn't really want to know the answer to my question.

"I am...when I was human I took class's" She said with a reassuring smile.

"for how long?" Once again I didn't want to know but I asked anyway.

"Two day's, but the best two day's of fun I had" Tooth jabbed the needle in my arm taking my blood.

0-0 20 minutes later!

"I don't understand...the test say there's nothing wrong with you..." 'Great not even tooth knows what's wrong with me...Was I dyeing some how? "Wait!" She clasped her hand's together "I've got an idea!" Tooth went to a cupboard and pulled out a machine... wait wasn't that what they used to see the babe inside of a pregnant woman? what was it called again...Ultra sound or something? Oh well she was sort of trained for this I guess Tooth must have had a good reason to pull out the machine "Lay down please" I didn't have time as she pushed me down hard on the bed, Tooth must have been excited about her idea.

Tooth ripped of my longed sleeved t-shirt rubbing a very cold gal on my stomach. "Tooth what are you doing to me" I said through clenched teeth, the gel was freezing! "That's why" She mumbled to herself ignoring my question. "what's why?" I asked "I couldn't tell from your blood because I never stayed long enough in medic school to tell what all blood's ment..." I was about to hit her I really was if she didn't tell what the hell was wrong with me. "Tooth please tell me what's wrong...I'm not dying am I?" at that she started to laugh "oh no you're not dying in fact it something much greater" I would hope most thing's would be greater than dying.

"and that would be?" Tooth turned and pulled the screen around showing what looked like a huge bean on it. "Pitch Black your pregnant" Before I could take in the new's fully the window's smashed, glass going everywhere. The impact was that great it knocked me and tooth to the ground I shielded her with my shadow's. Everything was going in slow motion the only thing we saw was what looked like a bean bag man...but I knew who it was just by looking at the man's feet. He was my very own childhood fear...It was the real Boogie man...

0x0 Review or Pm. Another one bite's the dust =] Sorry 4 any mistakes! Please tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok I had a tad bit of writers block for this, so it may not be that good :( But here's hoping :) By the way I don't really remember Oogie Boogie's cave/lair all to well, I was only 8 year's old the last time I watched it =] Sorry for any mistakes! I not to sure if I spelt Pitch's real name right.

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 5 : The opening of Doom!

Pitch's pov

I couldn't see anything. My head was killing me, my body felt like lead, but it's not as if I could move even if I wanted to because my hand's we're tied onto a table I was on and so were my feet. The last thing I remember was a stinging pain in my wrist like something had bit me, a snake maybe? "Tooth?" I called for her remembering the conversation we had, the one about me being...Pregnant? Maybe I heard her wrong, yea I must have because there's no way a guy could get pregnant, because if they could then I'm sure I would have heard something with how long I've been on this earth.

"Jack?..." My voice come's at weaker than I ever thought it would. The bad feeling I had in my stomach had increased a ton load since I woke up. Maybe I was pregnant and the baby was trying to tell me something? but I can't be it's impossible...right? "If it isn't Kozmotis Pitchiner...I remember you...very well indeed" The deep voice made me jump as I heard it right by my side, I could feel his warm breath on my exposed neck "I remember the one night before christmas...you were sitting up in your bed, praying for a santa to come...but back in those day's santa was a myth, I was the only one who was real..."

I now knew who had me tied up to the table I was on, The shadow of the moon Oogie Boogie. "I hear you stole my title as the BOOGIE MAN!" He laughed turning on dull light's. I looked around finding myself on a gambling table? Light's flickered on underneath me, dark blue, green and some red were the main colour's in his lair *?* From the corner of my eye I saw Tooth who had a paper bag over her head, I didn't think she was awake until I heard her shout "Oogie Boogie you let us go right now!" She shouted, trying to sound brave.

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?" He pulled her leg up to his chest, rubbing his finger up and down the base of her foot.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted trying to get my shadow's to attack Oogie Boogie, but nothing happened.

"Aww can't Kozmotis use's his power's, Hehe"

"What did you do you fat sack of bug's!" I yelled spitting at him slightly.

"The venom from my snake doesn't just knock you out, it stop's your power's for 24 hour's you've got to wait some more before you get 'em back...but it'll still be too late by the time you get them back" The only thing you could hear was his deathly laugher filling out his lair.

d-_-b Oh I bet you guy's could kill me right now huh? But you can't because then you wouldn't find out what happen's next, would ya'?

Anyone's Pov

North looked around his home. Broken glass was on all the floor's, his glob had almost fall off its stand. Sandman patted his leg as a 'There, There' gesture. North shook his head not believing the sight that was before him "I'm sorry mate, If I would have just come sooner I - " North held up his hand to stop Bunny from talking. "No Bunny it wasn't your fault, It was mine I should have stayed here but instead I went out to cut down some tree's...and now Pitch and Tooth are gone."

"What?!" All three guardian's left turned to see Jack flying over to them. "What happen, Where's Pitch!" Panic filed Jack's voice.

"Jack I'm sorry...Pitch is gone and so is Tooth"

"Your lieing...you have to be!" Jack flew around the entire North Pole, yet there was no sign of Pitch or Tooth. Finally coming back to the other guardian's, Jack looked around them "Someone has them I know it!" Jack said running over to the door, until he realised he was alone "Come on they need our help!" Jack's face was red with anger. "Mate slowly down, do you even know who did this or where they are?" Bunny said folding his arm's around his chest. Sandman shrugged, North nodded in agreement with Bunny.

"plus I know this is gonna sound awful mate, but are we sure that Pitch wasn't the one behind this." Jack looked at bunny, he couldn't have really just said that did he?

"I'm just saying..." Bunny held up his arm's to stop Jack from shouting at him.

"Jack do you know what happened here, I left you here to look after the place if we were attacked? where was you?" North asked, Jack had been the only one left after Pitch puked on Bunny again, Bunny left to go back to his warren to clean up. Sandman had left to get some well needed sleep. Tooth had taken Pitch with her to check him over...and Jack had gone with them but Tooth kicked him out. Jack had stayed for about 10 minutes to see if he could find away to find out what was wrong with Pitch, but instead of waiting any longer Jack went to Jamie to ask if he knew something about someone being sick a lot. Jamie had told Jack that he remembered his mother being the same, but that was when she was caring Jamie's baby sister?

Jack rubbed his temple. "I was out looking for something...I don't know what happened here...but what I do know is that Pitch wouldn't do something like this...he wouldn't" Jack whispered the last part, until Bunny spoke up "Who are you trying to convince us or you?..."...

0x0 Review Or Pm. I'm sorry if it wasn't any good, I did try! Please tell me what you think :) It help's me write faster! especially if it's good feed back =]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Haha! My friend's we are nearing the end of the story! There should be one more chapter to this, that will come sooner or later. I just wanted to thank you all now and I hope you all liked the story so far. Oh yea I've sorta done my own thing with Oogie Boogie being the shadow of the moon and all that...Please enjoy :)

Sorry for any mistakes

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 6 : Joy, Hope, Dream's, Memory's, Fun & Fear (Part One)

North and Sandman watched a pacing Jack Frost going from one end of the room to the other. The shattered glass had soon been cleaned up by some of North's minions leaving the floor squeaky clean, which was good with the way Jack was pacing having nothing on his feet. Jack kept mumbling about how he should have been there to protect Pitch and Tooth, while Bunnymund's ear's were getting lower and lower with frustration from Jack's pacing, Bunny was about to start yelling at Jack but a small elf like creature knocked into him.

'Said' elf like creature grumbled and pushed on the pooka's leg while dragging another elf like creature with him, both making their way to North. The grumpy one of the elf like creature's which was dragging a shy looking one with him, they began to climb up the table. Once they reached the top they walked over to North, who had his head in his hand's.

"North" The grumpy one somewhat wacked North's arm softly, the shy one was hiding behind the grumpy one.

"What?" North said though a sigh.

"He has something to tell you" The grumpy one pushed the shy one in front of him. "And what would that be?" North spoke, now sitting up straight in his chair. After some time of silences the shy one was wacked on the back of the head by the grumpy one who pointed to North having a 'tell him or die' look on his face.

"I...I...saw..wh-who too-k Too-Tooth and P-P-Pitch" North jumped from his seat grabbing the small shy elf, swinging him around and around "Haha! yes! everyone gather round, we have good new's my friend's!" North yelled, his voice full of joy.

"What's the matter?" Bunnymund asked, while Jack was rushing to the table "Do we have any new's about Pitch and Tooth?!"

"I believe we do" North smiled, placing down the little shy elf on the table. "Now little one tell us who did this..." North, Sandman and Bunnymund were face to face with the small elf, who was frozen with fear. No word's were spoken and Jack was losing his patiemces. Grabbing the small shy elf he shook him, a very bad tune of jingle bell's were heard.

"Jack! He's the only person who know's about what happened" Bunnymund grabbed the elf back from Jack,but it only become a tug-of-war between them. North and Sandman's eye's followed the small elf from Bunny then back to Jack.

"STOP!" North shouted after a while, no more movement was made, until North took the elf and placed him back down on to the table. The shy elf held his head as an uneasy pain to puke came over him. "It was the Boogieman" He said before emptying his stomach in the grumpy elf's hat, gaining a punch from the grumpy elf afterwered's. "So It was Pitch!" Bunny jumped up and down shouting 'I knew it all along.' While a wide eyed Jack stood frozen (no pun intended) as the word's left the little shy elf's mouth. "n-no that's...Pitch wouldn't..." Jack stuttered before falling down into a chair his staff had fallen to the floor which was soon forgotten.

"no not Pitch, Oogie Boogie!" The little elf shouted so he could be heard over the laugher of Bunnymund. Gasp's of shock was the only sound left. Jack sat there completely confused about what or who Oogie Boogie was.

"err a little in-tell please."

"Oogie Boogie was the orignal Boogieman...man in moon's brother" North explained while Sandman nodded his head in agreement. "I don't know all too much about his past...and mim never told me anything other than he was a cruel and heartless man who is the shadow of the moon at night." North word's went round in everyone's mind's...

0x0 Hehehe, We better check out how Pitch and Tooth are right?

"No more mister nice guy!" Oogie Boogie sang. He'd been singing for quite some time and both Pitch and Tooth had headaches'. "Pitch" Tooth whispered turning her head to look at him. "What?" he whispered back griting his teeth from how terrible Oogie's singing was.

"Their going to come for us you know that right...how are you feeling?"

"I know they are but I don't think I can't hack anymore singing...and I still feel sick, like I'm about to puke."

"Don't worry I won't let Oogie hurt you or the baby"

"BABY!" Oogie yelled looking in-between Pitch and Tooth, who were now looking at one another...This was going to badly and they all knew it...

d-_-b Review or Pm. Please don't hate me for ending it there :) sorry but I had to end it somewhere right? My bad for the short chapter =] Ths should be my last update for this story until after christmas so I wanna wish you all have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :]


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so sorry but this isn't the last chapter! (please don't be too mad) The laptop I'm on Fucked up so I had to rewrite it once the laptop was fixed. The last chapter will be up soon though because I'm already near the end here, but I figured I could go for 8 chapter's instead of seven? I hope you guy's like this, if not...my bad :)**

I'm sorry for any mistake's!

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 7 : Joy, Hope, Dream's, Fun & Fear (Part Two)

"BABY!" Oogie boogie yelled. Pitch swore under his breath, this could not be happening could it? and where the hell was the other guardian's?...Where was Jack? Tooth had an apologetic look on her face, she kept mumbling about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean it. Oogie Boogie was still looking in-between the two gaurdian's, shock written all over his face, not that you could really tell because of him being a sack of bug's but that's not the point. A clasp of thunder was heard outside that was the only sound that was heard between them, sept for the rain now pouring down that is.

"You!" Oogie Boogie pointed at Pitch, who gave his most charming smile.

"And...and...who" The Boogie man peered down at him, black eye's filed with wonder as they stared into Pitch's golden one's.

Pitch shook his head, like hell was he going to tell Oogie Boogie anything "Bugger off, I won't tell you" Oogie laughed at this. "oh really?" His sickly laughter increased "what if I was going out soon...to kill North!" He shouted in victor but Pitch just grinned.

"Like I care, North's a creepy old fool" Pitch laughed at the look Oogie gave. It looked like he was standing next to a crazy person and was trying to get away from them but was failing badly. "Alright then...I'll kill...Bunnymund!" He struck a dramatic pose, Oogie's snake coming out of where his eye-ball should be.

"Eww, he's a rabbit! Even I'm not that sick in the head and that's a really big strecht coming from me" Pitch's eye's twinkled with glee at the shudder the boogie man gave. "Good point" He said, now pacing the room being careful not to hit the gambling table Pitch and Tooth were on.

"oh!" Oogie jumped up on the table skipping over to Pitch. "I know who it waaaassss" He stretched out the last word, Pitch looked over at Tooth who gave a worried look back, could he really know?

"Sandman!" He used a sing-song voice, holding his hand's underneath his chin. It was Pitch's turn to shudder. "You can't be right in the head, jesus. Your not even close" Pitch rubbed his thumb against his finger's once Oogie turned around to think. A dark purple magic sand coming from them, his power's were returning. Pitch followed the boogie man with his golden eye's, the sack of bug's sat down with a pout on his face mumbling about something Pitch couldn't quite hear right. "Pitch" Tooth gasped "Your power's, your nightmare's are they back?" She asked after seeing the purple dust like sand thingy-ma-bob.

Pitch looked at her a soft smile on his face. "It would seem so, my nightmare must have come back because they must not like Oogie Boogie either." It's true Pitch's normal shadow power hadn't come back yet but the nightmare's were there waiting for the right time to strike. "I can't use mine yet" Tooth said trying to use her power's, she gave up soon though with a puff of air from frustration. "Don't worry Tooth, I'm going to get as out of here"...

**. Jack, North, Sandman & Bunnymund.**

The information North just gave was intoxicating. No one know what to do or say. Jack had grabbed his staff an idea that could sole everything played out perfectly in his mind. "Guy's i have an idea" Jack said floating on his staff now, Bunnymund gave a groan of protest. It was never good when Jack Frost got an idea even though they were all despite. North looked up and smiled at the youngest member of the guardian's, time's maybe hard but then again that's when Jack worked best believe it or not, but the presser of his friend and loved one's in danger would make Jack just that bit more powerful in mind and soul.

Sandman made a sign with his golden sand to get Jack to continue which Jack did. "It's nightfall right? the man in the moon will be able to tell us where this 'Oogie Boogie is."

"But Jack what if the man in the moon doesn't want to talk to us?...what do we do then?" North's worried voice filed the room, he knew just how stubborn Mim could be when he wanted to.

"At this point in time I don't care, I want...no need Pitch back he mean's the world to me I owe him and Tooth for not being here when I should have been." Jack turned to Bunnymund a glare that could kill pointed at him.

"And I really don't need you if your going to keep saying that Pitch is the one behind this or anything that sound's remotely like your going to blame Pitch, I'll hold nothing back I will destroy you." The threat was heard Bunny's ear's were down against the side of his head. normally if Jack was to do this then the pooka would have snapped back, but the tone Jack used and added with the glare? you'd have to be a fool to bite back. Nodding like a crazy person bunnymund moved out of his seat grabbing both his boomerang's.

"I guess we've got a moon to interrogate then" Bunny hopped out of North's place with a smiling Sandman following him. Jack went to leave as well to find the man in the moon but North's hand grabbed Jack's shoulder pulling Jack back, a serious look on North's face. "What's the matter?" Jack asked his own face only held confusion as North's grip on his shoulder increased.

"North?" Jack pushed his hand off his shoulder "I don't have time for this, I need to -"

"Find Pitch" North cut in "I know but there is something I should tell..."

"Hurry up then! Pitch need's me" Jack settled himself down on the floor. North was silent for a few more minute's before speaking.

"There was old rumors year's ago, that the man in moon's brother Oogie Boogie was giving birth to..." They stood there for a couple more minute's stairing blankly at each other. "I guess that's how he came into the world, Jeez North didn't you ever learn about the whole 'two little birdies sitting in the tree' thing" Jack gave a small sad smile, his mind still set on Pitch and what happened between the two of them week's ago and then how it all turned sower between them, but for the life of him jack still couldn't tell why it went the way it did, maybe he never told Pitch the three little word's that he deserved or something?

"I know about the little tweet tweet's" North rubbed his temple then looked back at Jack. "But he was given birth to by a man"

"What has that got to do with anyth - " Jack stopped himself before he could finish. His word's faded away. Jack turned around leaning his head on his staff. What Jamie had said about the information Jack had gave him, Pitch being sick 24/7...but how? well, he knew how, but...how? that was the big question; how could Pitch get pregnant? and was this rumor even true? and if it was then just after one night...Jack Frost got Pitch Black 'The Nightmare King' Pregnant...epic!

"Damn I'm good" Jack muttered looking back at North who was standing there with a skeptic look on his face. He smiled at the older man. "Ok. Let's go, I got three people who need me" and with that they left to find the moon, which wasn't going to be hard because mim was well, the moon? a big blue thing up in the night's sky right? Easy yea? That's what they thought, but it turn's out that on a stormy night the man in the moon was harder to find then a blind man looking for his walking stick that he left in the bathroom.

After 25 minute's (possibly longer) Sandman came and pointed to the fog that was surrounding them inch by inch. Sure enough that once they entered it fully the moon was there glowing a soft shade of light blue, but it didn't do anything with the fog that covered up the peaceful glow. "There you are mate, I thought for a minute you'd left some-how" Bunny said hopping a tad bit closer but not passing Jack who was in front with a look that could kill on his face. All the guardian's (sept for Tooth and Pitch duh) stood around the white haired boy.

Jack point his staff at the moon. "Tell me where your brother is!" The demand went un-heard by Mim, who didn't say or do anything. Sandman and Bunnymund looked at one another stepping back to where North stood observing the whole in counter.

"Tell me!" Jack's voice boomed. The other three shuddered slightly at his tone, none of them had ever heard such a harsh booming voice come from the fun-loving Jack Frost before. Silence's remained. Letting out a small battle cry Jack used his power's to cover the bottom half of the moon in ice, cracking the shell of the moon a little bit.

"I said tell me!" Jack jumped back just to come shooting back toward's the man in the moon, his staff pointed in front of him. The impact was hard, so hard it sent jack flying back but North court him. The moon's outer shell which had the light blue glow to it was fading, a long jiggered crack formed all around and with the blink of an eye shattered in to pice's. North, Sandman, Bunnymund and Jack stood there with their mouth's open. There, stood on some kind of machinery was a fat bald old man, he had white hair around the edge of his head, glass' that were falling down his nose slightly broken on the one lends. A checkered green coat with a brown inner jumper and white shirt underneath was what he wore on the top half of his body, tanned creamed trouser's and dark brown boot's are what finished his look off.

"So the man in the moon...is actally a man in a moon? who would have guessed that?" Bunny asked but his question went un-heard, he grabbed his boomerangs and paint ball egg. Sandman lifted himself up on his golden sand while North drew his sword's rising them above his head ready for anything. Jack stood holding his staff up to the old man. He wanted answer's and he wanted them now, forget about all the crap that's happened. Jack need Pitch, he need to talk to him, to help him and most of all be there for him. "Pitch is my life. Oogie took him and Tooth. Where are they. I won't ask again so nicely" Jack held his ground as the old man looked up (Technically down) at him.

"You got gutt's Mr Frost" He smiled kindly at them. "you un-covered me, it's only fair I tell you" He slowly came down to them walking up to Jack "I knew I chose right when I picked you, I knew you would be the one to change my old friend's fate in life. Pitch was alway's there for me yet I let hm down so many time's in the past. I'm glad I finally made the right choice for once in my life." He paused for a moment then continued. "I have my up most faith in you Jack Frost" He clicked his finger's and a deep gold-colored globe appeared, a big white light on the far end of the globe was seen. "You now have your answer Jack that is where they are"

Jack turned and looked at the other's. "Let's go!" Jack waved his hand and wind began to surround them. "Beware Jack Frost that one who live's for another will surely die for them." The man in the moon (who's now out of the moon) Shouted over the blowing wind's, but Jack took no notice as the wind carried himself and the other's to where they needed to go. The man Out of the moon turned and looked at the shattered pice's on the floor, rubbing the bold part of his head he spoke. "How the hell am I going to fix this before sunrise." ...

**d-_-b**

**Review or Pm. Again I'm sorry for this not being the last chapter, but I need to find a way to word the last little bit of my story. I have it in my head perfectly but when I go to type it my mind goes blank! I need help.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Final Chapter! Thank you all so much for the Review's, Follower's and Fave's :) You all made my day with this story, Thank's again! ;] **

**Sorry For Any Mistake's**

**Important Note! - Pitch is not in labour ok, I just couldn't think of anything else to go with this. We'll say it's...cramp pain's? Yea, we'll stick with that.**

Pitch Black Darkness Chapter 8 : The Winter's Snow.

_- Oogie Boogey's place -_

Pitch cringed as another wave of pain came over him. He had been ready to attack Oogie with his nightmare that had returned, but a sudden and very un-wanted pain came over him. Breathing in ragged breath's Pitch tried to gain enough strength to bring his nightmare's out, but the pain never eased up enough to do so. Tooth was trying her best to comfort Pitch but it wasn't working.

"Pitch I don't know what to do, I-I-I" She looked away with tear's in her eye from the fact she couldn't help in any way. Pitch looked at her and through gritted teeth from the pain he spoke.

"Don't be so down...I'm working on getting us out of here, I promised remember?" She nodded smiling a bit now. "I know, but I just wish I could help you" She said looking around. "I don't see Oogie do you thing his left?"

"I guess he could have, but most likely under the table waiting till we least suspect him to jump out and scar us." Pitch clenched his fist as an even more painful pain came over him.

"How did you know!" Oogie jumped out looking Pitch in the eye. "Something's never change. Plus you seem to forget that I took over from your place as the boogeyman, remember?" Pitch smiled showing his teeth only to wince with the pain coming back.

"so, like care" Oogie turned around. Pouting no doubt. "You know I'm getting tired of all this chit-chat, let's play a game shall we?" a sickly smile formed on the bag of bug's face once he tuned back around.

"I'll roll the dice and if I get snake eye's then, how do I put this, someone die's to-night!" Pitch went to say something but the pain became over whelming and he ended up biting his lip to stop himself from screaming out.

"Now who's first?" Oogie looked in between them, but Tooth spoke up.

"you dare kill us? let alone an un-born child?" Her purple eye's became deadly, but Oogie did an _'I'm so scared of what the Tooth fairy's going to do to me'_ speech and then ending up looking at Pitch.

"oh I dare alright...but then again, I wonder how much a baby from a guardian would coast on the black market? I could get some good playing money from that." He rubbed his chin, but shrugged his shoulder's. "Nah, time to see your fate, Kozmotis Pitchiner" The Boogey man rolled the dice. It rolled around the table hitting all the corner's of it, finally after what seemed like hour's it stopped dead center of the table. Oogie looked at it and then back up at Tooth and Pitch. A wicked look on his face. "Snake Eye's" He's laugher was the only thing you could hear. Pitch's golden eye's held hate in them toward's the boogey man.

"It's time to - " A knock was heard stopping Oogie before he could do anything to anyone. "Wha? who the hell could that be at this hour" Turning to the door not to far away Oogie shouted "Who is it?!"

"Deliver" A russian accent came back.

"Why would I have a delivery come here?" Oogie glared at the door. "A delivery of what?!" He shouted out, cupping his ear's to hear better as to what they had to say.

"A delivery of ass kicking" A voice behind him said, making Oogie turn to get a face full of ice shoot toward's him. "Ahhh!" He barely dodged it. Pitch looked up at what was going on, his heart fluttered at what he saw; Jack, Jack was here but why? was he here to save him? No, he must have came here to save Tooth. A boomerang came flying and cut the cuff's Pitch and Tooth were in, rubbing their wrist they sat up, but Pitch jumped off the table and watched with wide's eye's as to what was happening.

Sandman fired missile's at Oogie Boogey from the plane he was in that was made out of gold sand (what else?) The missile's hit everywhere but the person they were spouse to. North had tried getting close enough to use's his sword's on him, but it came to no use as he just kept getting knocked back by bug's that had came out of the wall's. Bunnymund was helping North kill the bug's that were surrounding them, Sandman's plane was grabbed by an arm of bug's and was tossed to the floor by Bunnymund's paw's. "Alright mate?" The pooka asked helping the little golden man up, Sandman nodded while holding his head. The bug's made a wall around them closing them off from where Jack and Oogie Boogey were.

"Aww did the guardians need a little boy to do their fight's for them, cute kid - cute" Oogie turned his attention back to the table, but his mouth hanged open when he saw there was no Pitch or Tooth there.

"Hey!" Jack yelled zapping Oogie in the bum.

"Ouch! what was that for!" The boogey man cried out rubbing his bum.

"For taking my Pitch!" Jack yelled at him.

"Your Pitch!" Oogie glared at him. "You don't have a clue of who I am do you?"

"Could careless, you hurt Pitch, you hurt Tooth - So you sure as hell aren't getting away from this ass kicking of your life!" Jack charged at him, but Oogie was ready and with in minute's bug's were coming out of him. Jack's staff was pointed a head of him, the bug's coming toward's him, but suddenly Pitch was in the middle of them - both stopped just before they hit him.

"Pitch?" Jack locked his blue eye's with Pitch teary golden one's.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you can't...not him" Pitch said as he stood tall in front of Oogie, the nightmare king's stomach pain soon stopping. Jack could see pain in Pitch's eye's, but the white hair boy didn't know what to do next. Oogie laughed and slung his arm over Pitch's shoulder's.

"You see kid" He said with a chuckle. "Me and Kozmotis Pitchiner here, have more back ground together then you'll ever know" unfortunately for Oogie, that little wall of bug's surrounding the other guardian's broke down and they came charging toward's him. It was too fast to do anything, but Oogie was able to shoved Pitch out-of-the-way before he was to share the same fate.

"MOM!" Pitch yelled as he saw the seen all unfolded. Jack had court him in his arm's and was holding him tightly in his grasp.

"Mom?" Jack ask looking at Pitch, but pitch started whacking Jack until he let him go. Then the King of nightmare crawled over to where Oogie's fallen body was, he'd practically been trampled over.

"Oh the pain!" Oogie cried out as Pitch grabbed his hand. "Mom" Pitch whispered this time and Oogie turned his head to him. "Kozmotis, I need you to know...that I was never going to actually hurt you. You know how I am, you know I have to have fun by scaring people at thinking their going to die."

"I know mom, just hold on - I'll get help I swear"

"No Kozmotis, my time has come. You need to look after yourself, you've got a little fearling's inside of you now - literally. And from what I could tell, that Kid - What's his face? Seem's pretty strong with his feeling about you. Don't do what I did and kill your mate, that was an honest mistake on my part. Kozmotis Pitchiner, know that whatever I did or do - You were and still, my little nightmare. Forever and Alway..." Oogie let out a finally breath. North put his hand on Pitch's shoulder and Jack took Pitch's hand in his.

"Pitch?" Jack said and Pitch turned to him, Jack didn't see hate in the other man's eye's, no, he saw love and sadness. "I love you" Jack leaded in and kissed Pitch, the nightmare king kissed back and then pulled away. "I love you too Jack..." A few minute's of silence and then they all heard it, but Tooth was first to speak up about it.

"Errm, is that snoring?" Everybody looked to Oogie, who had his mouth open and was snoring away like a good one. Pitch rolled his eye's then looked back at his mother "Son of a _B****_"

**PITCH BLACK DARKNESS**

_Couple month's later_

"I'm still confused" Bunny said as he sat down at the table with the other guardian's. Jack was by Pitch who was eating an apple, Sandman was asleep like normal, Tooth was taking with Baby Tooth and North was making little glass figure's of Pitch and Jack.

"What don't you get now Rabbit?" Pitch asked after Jack placed his hand of the nightmare King's overly grown stomach.

"How's a bag of bug's get pregnant it the first place and then have...you?"

"Simple!" North shouted "When a man and bag of bug's love each other very much they - "

"Okay! let's not go there" Jack said and looked over at Tooth who was blushing from what North was just about to say. Pitch smirked and took another bite of an apple, but then spite it out - at the Pooka.

"oh dear god" Pitch breathed in and out. "Jack, my water's have just broken!" ...

**d-_-b My apologise if none of that made sense, but I haven't been with it all lately. **

**Well - hate me or love me, but that's it. Maybe a follow on? That's a little slower paced or what? Are you guy's happy with this or another story - or chapters are needed or wanted? I don't know, It's up to you lot. I have already got a couple more idea's for this, but I need to know if you guy's want it or not. Because if you don't then I'm not writing anymore.**


End file.
